


You're Not Alone (HetaOni)

by Karinakamichi



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Clocks, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy has a nightmare of the first time they entered the mansion. Germany comforts him, and somehow makes him realize what he has right now. He would have to take it a day at a time, as that's all they could do. Besides, he still had his friends. They were alive. That's all he needed to know. Hetaoni fanfic. T rating 4 past-character death. plz tter than my original upload</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone (HetaOni)

**Story: _You're Not Alone  
_**

**Warning:** _**Don't read this unless you've seen Hetaoni.)** _

* * *

Italy woke with a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. He'd just had a bad dream, and even though it was just that, it hurt. How much more could he take before he'd go insane? They told him they would get out alive this time no matter what, but, even though it was in the past, the memories still hurt. He couldn't help but wonder if they could actually make it, as they'd said the same exact thing in every past time loop, before, soon enough, they were gone

"They can't die...and leave me all alone." he half-whispered, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Truth was, ever since the first time he'd came to the mansion the first time, he'd been hurting inside.

Getting up, Italy quietly walked past the beds, to the bathroom, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him.

 _'Itary-kun...?'_ Japan mused, setting up. Germany seemed to have been woken up, too, considering that him and Italy were sharing a bed.

Italy was in the bathroom now, setting against the wall, with his knees up to his chest and his arms around his legs. He buried his head in his arms. What if all of the nations' efforts proved to be meaningless after all? What if he had to go through it all over again...? It hurt so much to think about it after all they'd been through this time, but he couldn't stop worrying. He shook his head. _'We're stronger this time!'_ he told himself _._

_But so were the bosses._

He wanted to cry, but it would only prove how weak he was. This time, he wanted to be helpful, and as little of a burden as possibly.

_What did it matter...? They would most likely die anyway._

'No!' I shouldn't think things like that. We _will_ make it through this. Germany will be there, Japan, Prussia, Big Brother France, and everyone else, too.

_They'll be dead though. How much longer can they really hold out...?_

"Italy?" Italy jumped at Germany's voice.

"G-Germany!" he stammered, immediately standing up.

"Are you okay?" Germany questioned, when he saw Italy gaze off. "Italy?

"Oh, sorry...Yeah, I'm fine." Italy lied.

"Are you sure...?" Germany inquired.

"Ve, of course." Italy replied, smiling.

"You know, if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen." Germany said awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"Ve. right."

 _'That's right.'_ He remembered something. He still had them didn't he? And all he could do was take it day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, and second by second, and hope for the best. Not only that, but he also had to play his part as in helping them the best he could. They were there for him, so he had to be there for them as well. Besides, he still had his friends. They were alive. Still well. That's all he needed to know.

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first HetaOni Fanfic** _


End file.
